Avaridraak
|-|Azuren= |-|Celadonen= |-|Dieprode= |-|Gouden= |-|Blauwgroene= Avaridraken zijn in alle biomen te vinden, maar met verschillende versies. De Celadonen versie is te vinden in de Mystieke Grotten en Lyztas Oerwoud, Dieprood is te vinden in de Ekohvulkaan, Blauwgroen is te vinden in Sunaniegletsjer en de zeldzame Gouden versie is in alle biomen te vinden. Ze waren onderdeel van de Openingsdaguitgave. Beschrijvingen Ei Dit ei is genesteld in een hoop glimmende schubben en schatten. Engels This egg is nestled in a pile of gleaming scales and treasure. Uitkomeling Je begint je af te vragen of het het wel waard was om het ei te nemend! De geschubde uitkomeling die er uit is gekropen is erg hongerig en klampt zich vast aan glitterende dingen en bijt even graag in alles wat beweegt. Engels You're starting to wonder if taking the egg was worth it! The scaly hatchling that came out is quite ravenous and clingy to shiny things, and is equally happy to bite anything squishy. Volgroeide uitkomeling - gedeelde beschrijving De uitkomeling heeft nu een stel vleugels! Hij is wat al te enthousiast om ze uit te proberen en brengt zichzelf constant in de problemen door tegen dingen aan te stoten en ze omver te gooien. Hij boert zo af en toe ook een vreemd gas op. Engels The hatchling fledged a pair of webbed wings! It's a bit too excited to try them out, and is always getting into trouble from bumping into things and knocking them over. It has additionally started belching out some weird gas. Dieprode volgroeide uitkomeling Je vroeg je eerst af of hij ziek was, totdat het gas begon te ontvlammen, wat geresulteerd heeft in charmante verbrande plekken door je hele huis. Engels You at first wondered if it was sick, until it began igniting the gas into fire, leaving lovely burnt spots all over your home. Azuren volgroeide uitkomeling Je vroeg je eerst af of hij ziek was, totdat het gas begon te condenseren tot puur water. Eest was het leuk... maar nu is alles wat je hebt doorweekt door dit nieuwe talent van de uitkomeling. Engels You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began condensing into pure water. At first it was nice... but now everything you own is sopping wet from the hatchling's new ability. Blauwgroene volgroeide uitkomeling Je vroeg je eerst af of hij ziek was, totdat het gas begon te bevriezen tot een wolk vroege sneeuw. Sindsdien wordt je vaak wakker met het huis bedolven onder vorst en ijs. Engels You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began freezing into a cloud of premature snow. Since then, it has been unpleasant to wake up to a home covered in frost and ice Celadonen volgroeide uitkomeling Je vroeg je eerst af of hij ziek was, totdat het gas giftig bleek te zijn! Gelukkig lijkt de uitkomeling de hoeveelheid gif in het gas te kunnen beheersen, maar dat betekent niet dat je willekeurig het gevoel in je ledematen verliest. Engels You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas turned out to be poisonous! Luckily the hatchling seems to be able to control the levels of poison in the gas, though that doesn't prevent you from getting randomly numbed limbs. Gouden volgroeide uitkomeling Je vroeg je eerst af of hij ziek was, totdat het gas dingen begon te verstenen. De verkalking lijk alleen op bepaalde dingen te werken, maar helaas zijn levende wezens er niet immuun voor. Engels You at first wondered if it was sick, until the gas began hardening things into stone. The calcification only seems to work on certain objects, though unfortunately living creatures are not immune to it. Volwassene Avaridraken zijn felle wezens, berucht om hun persoonlijkheid en gewoontes. Direct nadat ze uitkomen beginnen ze al schatten te verzamelen; collecties van glimmende, metalen dingen die de draak volledig voor zichzelf houdt. Deze verzamelingen zijn op verschillende manieren nuttig voor de draak, onder andere als bron van mineralen om hun schubben sterk te houden - Avaris met grotere verzamelingen hebben de neiging veel minder schubben te verliezen en hebben veel gladdere huiden dan draken met kleinere verzamelingen. Ze nemen alles wat glimt, zelfs dingen als zijde en gepolijst hout die geen voedingswaarde voor ze hebben. Avaris bewaken hun verzameling met passie; ze tellen hun eigendommen nauwkeurig en worden woest wanneer er iets kwijt raakt; de rest van hun gedrag lijkt voort te komen uit deze fascinatie voor schatten. Een bekende karaktertrek is dat Avaris slechte verhoudingen hebben met de Ostleaanse nobelen, vooral gepantserde krijgers en vorstelijke vrouwen. Wat Avaris betreft behoren glimmende dingen niet te gillen en om hulp te roepen wanneer ze geprikt worden, dus wanneer ze een 'schat' kidnappen die eigenlijk een intelligent wezen is dat kleren en juwelen draagt irriteert het ze mateloos, zelfs zo erg dat ze hun gevangene opeten - wat hun onmetelijke honger niet kan stillen. Maar gelukkig is het aantal slachtoffers laag gebleven sinds men ontdekt heeft dat een Avari omgekocht kan worden om hun gevangene vrij te laten. Engels Avari Dragons are fierce creatures, known for their notorious personalities and habits. By the time they hatch they already start creating treasure hoards, which are collections of shiny, metal things that the dragon keeps utterly to itself. These hoards are useful to the dragon in many ways, including as a mineral source to keep their scales strong-Avaris with larger hoards tend to shed significantly less and have shinier hides than those with smaller ones. They will take anything shiny, even things such as silks and polished wood that isn't useful to them nutritionally. Avaris then guard their hoards with a passion, meticulously keeping count of their possessions and easily becoming outraged should anything go missing; and the rest of their behavior stems from this fascination with treasure. One known trait from this is noted to be Avaris having sour relationships with the nobles of Ostlea, especially armored warriors and female royals. As far as an Avaris is concerned, shiny things should not squeal and beg for help when prodded, so when they unknowingly kidnap a "shiny" that is in truth an intelligent creature wearing clothing and jewelry, it annoys them to no end, even to the point of eating their prisoner-which doesn't help their ravenous appetites. Thankfully though, casualties have remained low ever since it was found out that one could bribe an Avari to release their prisoner. Sprites Eieren Wetenswaardigheden Rond eind oktober 2015 zijn de beschrijvingen van de Avari behoorlijk ingekort. De oude beschrijving is nu verwerkt in het wezenslogboek van de Avaridraken. Artiesten * Concept: skwerl56767 * Schetsen: Spatio * Sprites: Spatio (schaduwen, eieren, uitkomelingen), skwerl56767 (volwassen lijnen, schaduwen op Dieprood, Blauwgroen en Celadoon) * Beschrijvingen: skwerl56767 * Logboekschetsen: Rhynn Links * Avaridraken wezenslogboek * Celadonen Avarifanclub en:Avari Dragon Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Openingsdag Categorie:Spatio Categorie:Skwerl56767 Categorie:Veelvoorkomend Categorie:Zeldzaam Categorie:Grote eiergroep Categorie:Mystieke Grotten Categorie:Ekohvulkaan Categorie:Lyztas Oerwoud Categorie:Sunaniegletsjer Categorie:Elegemabos Categorie:Scylla's Inham Categorie:Alle Biomen Categorie:Vuur Categorie:Water Categorie:IJs Categorie:Aarde Categorie:Onmagisch